Max and Zoe-Second Time Lucky
by Lolamufasa
Summary: Zoe and Max's relationship in the ED, how do the ED react and will they have a happily ever after? Do not own max or zoe or any of the other charecters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this will be an ongoing fic starting at tomorrow's episode. What if there was no nurse there? What if max hadn't moved on? And Zoe and max from then on. Hope you enjoy, please give feedback**.

Zoe had thought this through, what if max had moved on, realised that she was too old for him. Let's face it she wasn't exactly a skinny 20 something blonde nurse. Zoe quickly knocked these thoughts out of her head. At the end of the day she had to follow her own advice, zoe was many things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them.

She approached the store cupboard or 'office' as max would say with great apprehension. She hadn't been this nervous in a while and she knew why. She had fallen in love with a porter! And had just come to terms with that. Screw New Years resolutions, max is who she really wanted. Zoe hadn't acted her age her whole life so why start now?

She knocked on the door quiet enough to not draw attention to herself, but load enough for max to hear.

"Robyn, honestly I'm on my break so if this is some sort of lecture about stop being so depressed and get up and do something I'm not interested." Max moaned from the other side of the door. This sent a pang of guilt through Zoe's heart. She had broken him, made him feel like this, so depressed, so not... Max. She could never forgive herself for this, could he?

"Errm no it's Zoe." Zoe replied nervousness clearly shining through in her voice, Max had never heard her so fragile before.

"Oh right come in." Max said confused, their chat the week before and seeing her with Dylan had clearly told him where to go, so whatever this was about he thought it wasn't going to be good.

Zoe entered slowly, she emerged from the doorway in one of her tight royal blue dresses and signature black heels, her hair and make-up immaculate as ever. Max admired her in her full form but stopped himself as he remembered she would never be his and suddenly frowned. Zoe realised this and began to explain herself.

"I want to talk to you about something." Zoe started but was quickly interrupted by max who thought he knew where this was going.

"If it's about playing a game of golf, I'm really rubbish so you might wanna find another mate to go with." Max said his charm and cheekiness hidden by sadness and a hint of anger, but not much.

"See that's the thing your not my mate, you never will be my mate, and I don't want you to be, I've been stupid really stupid, I will totally get if u can't forgive me and want nothing to do with me." Zoe was now looking at the floor she couldn't look at him otherwise she would get lost in his good looks and it would hurt even more when he rejected her.

"Being a porter and all that I'm not the smartest, and I'm really confused right now, so I'm not your mate, is this you telling me you want nothing to do with me." Max said assuming the worst that Zoe wanted him out of her life forever. Surely he wasn't that bad.

Zoe suddenly looked up with hurt on her face that he would think that.

"No no no, never okay I love you, more than anything ever, I can't function properly without you, I can't sleep, I can't work I can't think. I need you in my life all the time!" Zoe said raising her voice looking into Max's eyes that lit up at the sound of what she just said

"You what?... Did you just say?..." Max found it hard to string a sentence together with the shock of what has just been revealed to him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Zoe happily declared smiling and staring into Max's equally smiling face. "I love your smile, I love your looks, I love your cheekiness, I love your cockiness, I love you in bed, I. LOVE. YOU." Zoe said shocking even herself at her declaration of love.

"That's good, because zoe hanna you are perfect in every single possible way, I've been lost without you, does this mean I have you back?" Max asked noticing that zoe hadn't actually mentioned if they were back together.

"If you will have me, I'm so sorry I've been such a cow." Zoe said as tears began to smudge her mascara. She pleaded for forgiveness.

"Oh don't be daft, I can't believe I've reduced YOU to tears, come here you could never be a cow!" Max consoled her as zoe walked up to him sat on his lap and gave him the most passionate kiss she has ever given anyone in her entire life.

"I've missed you!" She declared

"And I've missed you too." Max confirmed

**I hope you liked this please tell me cause I wanna carry it on so tell me your thoughts and ideas! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews and comments! I hope you all like this chapter! I've decided to carry on with the story**

"You know I thought I'd never have you back, I went into total depression mode, like I never get like that over anyone." Max opened up, he wanted Zoe to know everything, no secrets.

Zoe was still sat on his lap and hearing what max had just said melted her heart, this hadn't been easy on her either but she really was a cow."oh gosh Max, I know and seeing you like that broke my heart and I'm so so sorry." Zoe spoke quietly and tears began to surface at the corners of her eyes.

"Oi you, we will have none of that, I just wanted to be honest with you, no more secrets." Max wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb smiling down at the beautiful woman sat on his lap.

"No more secrets." Zoe repeated the three words that meant so much to her. All her past relationships were riddled with secrets, she vowed that with max it would be different.

"Come on then, as much as I'd love to sit here with you I'm my arms I think Connie would have something to say seeing as you've been here for, twenty minutes." Max laughed looking at the clock.

"And since when have I cared what Connie said?" Zoe folded her arms raising an eyebrow.

Max laughed at this, he loved the rebellious Zoe so much. "Come on then babe." Max said trying his luck, he couldn't see why he shouldn't call Zoe babe considering they are now together, but knew zoe would have something to say.

Zoe just laughed and raised an eyebrow "did you just call me babe?" She giggled

"Yeh, sorry should I just stick to Dr Hanna" max joked

"No, no I like it... Babe" Zoe laughed, she realised how happy she was and knew this was the right decision.

She went to open the door and realised max hadn't moved from his position. "Aren't you coming?" Zoe wondered. Usually they would leave at least five minutes between their arrivals to the ED, but this time Zoe wanted everyone to know, she would shout it from the roof tops.

"Yeh, in five minutes." Max said confused as to what zoe meant

"No, we are doing this properly, no secrets remember, come on." Zoe ordered, max smiled wildly at this, he never thought zoe would ever want to reveal their relationship. He jumped out of his chair and caught up with Zoe.

"Wait before everyone finds out can I tell Robyn it's just to soften the blow." Max said, he knew what Robyn was like but wasn't sure whether she would be happy or not about this.

"Yeh sure, oh gosh do u think she will hate me?" Zoe asked, she hadn't really thought this through.

"No she talks about you all the time she loves you." Max assured her

"As her colleague, not her brothers girlfriend." Zoe pointed out. Max just shrugged, to be honest he wasn't sure himself.

They arrived at the ED, max saw Robyn wheeling a patient into resus and decided to talk to her

"Robyn, do me a favour, meet me in the staff room I've got something to tell you." Max informed her, to which she looked immediately worried. Zoe walked into resus to treat a patient, she decided she wanted to stay well out of the way at risk of getting slapped.

They walked into the staff room which also had cal in it having a coffee. Max thought he might aswell tell cal also, as they are best friends.

"Max what's this about, is it serious?" Robyn asked

"Don't worry I'm not dying, basically I've got a girlfriend" max revealed. Robyn rolled her eyes but then was shocked at hearing the last part.

"You've got a what?" Robyn was so shocked, max was never the type to have a girlfriend, all one night stands. Max was smiling at her reaction and saw cal in the corner equally as shocked.

"Let me guess, blonde, stupid and a nurse?" Cal asked sarcastically knowing what max was like.

"No, and highly offensive" max said and cal laughed.

"So is this the woman who left you, broke your heart and left you in what seemed like a permanent state of depression." Robyn wondered

"Well yeh, but you guys know her she works in the ED." Max exclaimed proud at what he was about to reveal.

Suddenly Zoe decided to walk in assuming they would have had enough time to discuss it.

"Oh zoe, max is just about to reveal his girlfriend" cal grinned assuming max would want Zoe to know.

Max just laughed and thought he would make this more entertaining.

"I will give you clues." Max smiled, Robyn and cal both grinned aswell but zoe looked worried as to what he was gonna say.

"Okay, brunette" max began

"So not Rita" cal laughed, at to which max rolled his eyes

"A doctor" max widened his smile.

"There is no way, on this earth that your girlfriend is a doctor!" Robyn was shocked and was beginning to not believe him.

"Okay so, Connie or lily or..." Cal began realising that they were not it and then him and Robyn both turned around to look at Zoe.

"No way, I don't believe you." Robyn said to max

"Neither." Cal added

"Well you better believe it." Max grinned moving over to zoe who was sat on the Sofa.

He moved over to her and snogged her just to prove it, which she returned just as passionately.

"What Zoe are you outta your mind, you could basically get any man any where and you choose this moron?" Cal exclaimed, to which Robyn started laughing

"Yeh, I love max, believe it or not and if anything I have all the making up to do, leaving him." Zoe explained herself.

"Well I'm glad your not some slapper, I'm really happy for both of you!" Robyn went to hug zoe, which shocked her slightly, this was not the reaction she expected.

"But I will never get used to you two kissing, it's just weird." Robyn squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's been a while coming I've been really busy but here it is. Thank you all for your reviews I love to hear them and take all your suggestions on board.**

**To constancebeauchamp who suggested an affair with Connie: ****that isn't really where I am planning to go with this story, so sorry just because I feel that may be a bit off track! But thank you for your suggestion I do really appreciate it**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to ****REVIEW AND SUGGEST PLEASE!**

All of the ED gang were heading to the pub, as usual. Zoe noticed that Cal was relatively happier than usual heading to the pub. She asked max what this was all about

"What's up with Cal, he's never this happy?" Zoe bluntly asked max, looking at cal smiling away in front of her.

"He's got a girlfriend, Taylor I think." Max replied, Cal hadn't stopped talking about Taylor since they first met and to be honest he was quite fed up about hearing about it.

Max had his arm around Zoe's waist, which weirdly made Zoe feel safe and warm inside, a feeling she wasn't all that familliar with, but she liked it.

All of the ED staff knew about their relationship but no-one had thought to bring it up yet, until they were all sat round the table with drinks in their hands.

"So how long have you two been keeping this vital piece of gossip from us?" Louise asked, in her own special way.

Zoe rolled her eyes, she knew this would trigger five hours worth of endless question answering. Although max was fairly keen to answer the questions.

"Too long." Max answered laughing, this once again sent a pang of guilt through zoe but she didn't know why as max was laughing. He looked down at zoe sat next to him and realised her expression.

"What's wrong?" He whispered

"I just... Well I'm sorry." She said her voice cracking as she spoke

"Babe, we've been through this, I swear if u say sorry one more time..." Max started before zoe interrupted, by this point everyone else was caught up in their own conversations.

"You'll what?" Zoe raised her eyebrow biting her lip.

"I'll tease you." Max said back, knowing how much this would annoy her.

"You'll break first!" Zoe answered back, knowing how much he could never resist her.

"Game on!" Max returned

Cal had come over with Taylor and they all started talking.

"All this relationship stuff, is so new to me, I thought by now I'd be married kids and all that." Taylor basically poured her heart out to Zoe, who was sitting next to her.

"Mm, I know the feeling." She signalled to max who was in deep conversation with Cal.

"And I know cal, and I can tell he is head over heals for you." Zoe nodded seeing the loving glances Cal was shooting at Taylor.

Zoe and Taylor both laughed which made Cal and Max focus on them.

"What's so funny?" Cal asked

"Oh nothing." Taylor replied

"Well something must have been funny to make you laugh." Max pointed out the obvious

"No kidding Sherlock!" Zoe sarcastically replied. She though this would be the best time to tease max. She silently dropped her shoe to the floor and started running her foot up and down Max's leg.

"So are you going to t... tell ...us" Max said glad he could get through his sentence, sending a glare to zoe who nearly smiled to him.

"Zoe and I were just talking about you two" Taylor simply replied.

At which Zoe smirked as she saw Max's face instantly changed as he suck in a breath at Zoe's foot still on his leg.

Zoe knew that all max now wanted to do was take Her to bed, and played this to her advantage, she would keep him there as long as possible, until he broke.

"So cal and max go and get some shots, let's play never have I ever." Zoe grinned, although she deeply hated this game as all her past disasters would be brought up, she couldn't think of another way to stop her and max from getting home.

"Oh god! This never ends well for me." Taylor exclaimed

"Neither." Max and cal both answered.

Max shot zoe an annoyed look, as he wanted to go and she just laughed.

Max and cal came back with several shots.

All four of them had six shots each and the first to finish lost, you had to be the one who hadn't finished Al, their shots to win.

"Okay, never have I ever had a threesome." Taylor started, zoe rolled her eyes as max and cal both took a shot, closely followed by zoe at which Max and Cal were shocked at.

"Shut your mouth boys, you'll catch flies." Zoe laughed

"Never have I ever slept with someone who was under the age of 16" cal said. Zoe had never had this question come up before and wasn't sure whether to lie or not as she would probably face many questions from max.

No-one drank a shot, Zoe thought against it and thought she might tell max later, after all she could never lie to him.

Twenty minutes later and many shots and secrets later, they all decided to head home. Many things had been found out, most of Zoe's secrets revealed although she wouldn't go into detail. But she knew she would have to tell max at some point.

On the way home in the car max saying 'no more secrets' kept going round in her head, Zoe knew she would have to tell him but didn't want to see his reaction

Max could sense something was wrong with Zoe.

"Babe are you alright you seem a bit off." Max questioned seeing Zoe tap her nails on the steering wheel, something she always did when she was nervous

"Ye, well no but don't ask why, please I will tell you when we get back to mine" max suddenly had an amusingly puzzled look oh his face.

"Don't worry I'm not dying or pregnant!" Zoe laughed, reliving Max's puzzled look.

"Why would I be worried about you being pregnant?" Max asked, reassuring Zoe that if she was pregnant he would love it. Max always liked the thought about being a dad, but he was well aware that at Zoe's age she probably won't want children. Unbeknown to him she was infertile

Hearing this Zoe gazed downwards not being able to look him in the eye.

"Max I can't, I..." She was about to tell him when he cut her off.

"Don't worry, no need to explain, me and my stupid big mouth eh? Always getting me into trouble, I think this discussion may be for a later date." Max sensed that Zoe didn't want to talk about him so took the initiative

**Hope you enjoyed this please review and suggest! **

**How will max react to Zoe's infertility, and her past? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's update day, hope you like this one, thought I'd update today as the lack of zax in last nights casualty was abominable. Please review and suggest, and enjoy**

Zoe woke up the next morning in a routine that was becoming more familliar to her, in Max's arms. He was holding her tight from behind in just his boxers. Zoe turned around in his arms and smiled as the first thing she saw was Max's face.

Max had felt her turn around, and began to stir slightly.

"Morning gorgeous" max beamed, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. I'm

"Morning Mary-Jane" Zoe replied grinning, Zoe was never a morning person so for her to wake up smiling was quite a rare sight.

"Why are you so happy at this time in the morning anyway, usually your..." Max began, not wanting to go any further at risk of having his head chopped off.

"I suggest you stop there." Zoe joked raising her eyebrow.

Suddenly the incredibly load piercing sound from Zoe's alarm clock blared through the room, closely followed by max groaning

"Why, do we have to go to work?" Max moaned burying his head under the pillow. Zoe laughed.

"Because I say so, and you do what I say" Zoe demanded jerking an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so Dr Hanna?" Max playfully grinned. Pinning Zoe down on the bed so she couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Zoe screamed, trying to wriggle out of Max's grasp.

"Or else what?" Max stuck his tongue out

"Or else you won't get to see my new underwear tonight." Zoe threatened, Max's expression dropped and he got off Zoe in an instant. Zoe started laughing

"You do know how to get your way, don't you?" Max said as zoe sprung off the bed.

"Oh I do indeed" Zoe winked, exiting to go to have a shower.

"Are you joining me?" She asked

"Did you even have to ask?" He replied

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They arrived in work hand-in-hand for the first time ever.

"Morning guys." Max cheered looking over to Noel and Louise who looked just as cheery as usual (not very).

"Dr Hanna, post for you and a new doctor starting today." Noel informed Zoe, handing her post over the reception desk

"Oh the joys!" Zoe replied rolling her eyes, knowing whoever Connie had hired was bound to be repulsive. "Another one of Connie's minions to tell me how I am failing in life." Zoe continued

"As long as they don't touch my filing system, I will try and not chuck them off the Holby bridge." Louise laughed, followed by max, Noel and Zoe.

"Right I'm off to put my stuff away see you later max." Zoe said regaining her professionalism, usually she would have kissed him but couldn't face the comments.

"Am I not gonna get a kiss?" Max questioned pretending to be hurt.

"No" Zoe simply replied and started to turn away as max bounded up and grabbed Zoe's waist. He spun her around and pressed a firm but passionate kiss on Zoe's lips. She could never resist him so she responded.

He pulled away and walked off into the staff room leaving Zoe standing pouting and clearly shocked at their public display of affection.

She was unaware of a familiar presence at the entrance who had just seen the whole affair much to his amusement.

"Always was one for hospital staff, some things never change." Came the typically sarcastic remark, he stood with a grin forming at the corner of his lips.

Zoe spun around, she had heard the voice and recognised it but she was sure, positive even that it wasn't him. When he had left he made it crystal clear Holby wasn't for him.

Her expression was a mixture of confusion and happiness, at the end of the day he was basically her brother.

"DYLAN!" Zoe shrieked jumping up at him and hugging him.

"Lovely to see you too Zoe." Dylan bluntly replied not being able to hold back his smile any longer. He returned the hug, he had missed Zoe since leaving Holby, she was like the sister he never had, complete opposites but he loved her anyway.

Zoe pulled back as something clicked in her head.

"Don't tell me your the new consultant." Zoe beamed at the possibility

"That I am" Dylan replied looking around at the ED

"Dylan, long time no see." Louise dully said not taking her eyes of her computer screen.

"Yeh I'm fine thanks, ah lovely to see you too!" Dylan laughed.

"Come on there's been loads of new staff since you've started, let's go!" Zoe signalled to the staff room with a sarcastic enthusiasm

**Just saying in this fic Dylan hadn't joined before, he joins now. Hope you liked it! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a short filler chapter, but it's sorta cute so I hope you enjoy, I've got a really good storyline coming up so stay tuned and review any ideas.**

**i wanna know who's parents should they meet first zoe or Max's please tell me in the comments! **

Zoe led the way to the staff room where she knew most of the new staff would be. Loads of new doctors, nurses and a certain porter had joined the ED since Dylan left so zoe was excited to introduce them all.

"I know what you're like with introductions so this should be fun." Zoe stated sarcastically

"Oh no, how many are there?" Dylan asked started to dread what was ahead

"Well quite a few of the younger generation, shall we say." Zoe grinned slightly as she turned to see his expression change.

"I remember the days when we were the younger generation."'Dylan sighed earning a giggle of Zoe

"Yeh 50 years ago" they both laughed

They arrived at the staff room, which was all too familiar to Dylan. In the staff room was Robyn, Cal, Ethan and Max. Robyn and max were having a coffee and a chat whilst Ethan and cal were squabbling over something.

"Ah and here we have our siblings" Zoe said realising that there were two sets before her.

"Sorry?" Dylan said confused

"Dylan, meet Caleb Knight and Ethan Hardy our registrars." Zoe introduced them which made the boys stop squabbling

"Nice to meet you Dylan, guessing your the new consultant?" Caleb said smiling

"Yep that's me, very observant this lot Zoe." Dylan said making zoe roll her eyes.

"Dylan used to work here before you guys were around." Zoe cleared.

"Mm and I'm dreading meeting Connie Beauchamp, from the brief conversation I've had with her she sounds dreadful, complete opposite of you Zoe." Dylan looked over to zoe who had a look of disgust on her face at the mere mention of connie's name.

"Vile woman." Zoe said under her breath but load enough for them all to hear.

"Oh gosh, what have I missed, you'll have to fill me in." Dylan said intrigued

"Female rivalry" max butted in, he wasn't sure who this Dylan guy was but could sense him and zoe had a history and he felt jealously building up inside him.

"What so your saying she's right to be a cow!" Zoe said not impressed by max's comment

"No, you know I hate the woman as much as you babe... Zoe" max quickly tried to cover up what he said, but it was too late. He could see all four heads turn on him. Zoe let out a massive snigger.

Max knew that they would all take the mic especially cal.

"Haha did you just say babe." Cal went up to max and squeezed his cheeks. Max slapped his hands off.

"Awe I think it's really cute." Robyn cooed

"I'm not cute!" Max protested

"It was sorta a bit cute." Ethan said

"That's it I'm not having this!" Max stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Zoe sighed knowing how much he hated being teased.

"Congrats guys!" She sighed

"Are you going out with a porter?" Dylan butted in he had remained silent in the sheer shock of it all.

"Yes, and your problem is?" Zoe sighed not having the energy for this.

"He must be at least 20 years younger than you." Dylan said, to the shock of cal and Robyn who saw Zoe's face turn mad.

"11 DYLAN 11 SO JUST LEAVE IT YEH?!" Zoe screamed also storming out of the staff room. The rest of the staff had heard the commotion and figured out what was happening. Zoe didn't mind being questioned about him being a porter but the age thing really upset her. She knew that she was older than him but to her it didn't matter.

She entered his cupboard, or office as max sais, knowing that he would be in there. It's usually where he goes to think and do most things.

She hadn't realised that while walking she has been crying and had tear stains down her face.

She entered without knocking as usual. He lifted his head up, his face a mixture of faded anger and something distant.

"Hey, what's happened, who said something to you because I swear if they have..." Max began to threaten, no-one makes his Zoe cry, ever.

She burst out crying again before he could finish his sentence. He leaped over to her and held her in his arms placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you dare cry Spider-Man, whoever it is isn't worth it." Max soothed

"It's just... Well, Dylan said something and I just..." She was now sniffling in between words and couldn't get a proper sentence out.

"What did he say cause I swear I'm gonna..." Max began again. Zoe let out a faded laugh, she found it really funny when he began to threaten.

"What?" Max said confused

"Nothing I love you." Zoe smiled, realising nothing else mattered, what anyone else thought didn't matter all that mattered was them.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**An extra long chapter my treat! I hope you like it I do its probanly one of my favourites so far! Enjoy**

**please review! And suggest! **

Another day arose in the ED, Max and Zoe had now being going out for 1 month and today was their anniversary.

Zoe really didn't see the big deal in this, but max thought it was massive.

"I can't believe I've had you for one month!" Max said clearly excited, taking a seat next to Zoe on the sofa in the staff room.

"Well technically we have been with each other for longer than that." Zoe said reminiscing about the times before they were an actual couple.

"Yeh, but we weren't together together, as you said to me, it was just sex." Max said his voice getting quieter at the end trying not to remember when Zoe walked out on him. Zoe noticed this

"Oi you, no need to get upset. If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't just sex, I had feelings for you but didn't wanna tell you, it would ruin my hardcore reputation." Zoe opened up to max cradling her second coffee of the morning.

Max laughed at this. Zoe definitely wore the trousers (so to speak) in this relationship, and he knew this very well. In fact he loved it.

"You are beautiful." Max said his eyes gleaming as he looked at Zoe

"Don't get all soppy on me you moron, come on we've got work to do." She said briefly kissing him before turning to the sink and pouring the remainders of her coffee into it.

As soon as she left the staff room, Zoe was needed for a patient that had just come in, she was the most senior doctor in today as Connie was away, Dylan was on a break and Ash had finished his shift an hour ago.

"Alright Dixie what have we got." Zoe asked taking the notes from Ian as the patient was wheeled in, walking along side her

"Okay here we have Charlotte Walker, 51 she fell whilst painting her shed she's got minor lacerations to her face an neck and a possible broken arm." Dixie told Zoe what was wrong with the patient.

"Alright thanks Dixie cubical 5 please." Zoe opened the curtains

They wheeled her into the cubical and the paramedics left Zoe to do her job.

"Hi mrs..." Zoe began forgetting the name of her patient

"Oh please just Charlottes fine." She smiled warmly.

Zoe recognised that smile but she couldn't put her finger on it. The patient had wavy long brown hair, big blue eyes and fair skin. Even though she was obviously in pain she smile oblivious.

"Well I'm Doctor Hanna, and this is Staff nurse freeman, but you can call me Zoe." Zoe smiled at the patient

"And call me Rita" Rita added

Up until now Zoe had not recognised another man in the room, Zoe assumed for it to be her husband and started with the patient.

"Right do you mind if I have a look at that arm?" Zoe asked putting on her gloves and moving over to the bed.

"No course" she replied still smiling. She winced as soon as Zoe began to examine her arm. So she thought she would distract her.

"So how long have you two been married?" Zoe asked looking down at the arm.

"5 years, been once married before had a son, who if he found out about this would laugh at me." Charlotte grinned thinking about her son

"Quite a boy that one." Her husband added and they both chuckled

"Either of you got a man in your bed?" Charlotte added and Rita and Zoe suddenly stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Zoe suddenly looked down, before a month ago her answer would have always been 'I'm married to my work' but for the first time she didn't know what to answer.

"I don't myself no, but Dr Hanna over here has." Rita informed them "isn't it your one month anniversary today?" Rita signalled over to Zoe

"Yes, but if you let word get out to anyone else you will be cleaning up sick for a month." Zoe threatened in full seriousness

Rita laughed "I wouldn't dare, you scare me anyway." Both the girls laughed along with Charlotte

"So, what's he like then" Charlotte smiled, Zoe usually wouldn't open up to a patient, but something was different about her

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Zoe grinned at her, raising her eyebrow

"He's been crawling after her for months, she finally gave in to his charm." Rita laughed.

"He brought me a cigarette and that was it, that's when I realised I loved him." She couldn't stop laughing as she said it

"Typical Zoe." They all were in fits of laughter by the end.

"Right, you will need an x-Ray to check whether the arm is broken or you just have a fracture, so I will get you a porter to bring you up." Zoe told the couple, she then turned to Rita. "Could you please book that Rita" Zoe winked at the nurse

"Could you give my son a ring just tell him my where abouts." Charlotte asked

"Yeh course, give me his number and I will call him now." Zoe got out her phone from her pocket, she copied the number onto her phone.

"You are the best doctor I have had, your a great girl, this man of yours is a lucky bloke." Charlotte praised Zoe and she smiled wildly. She knew this patient would liven up her day.

She dialled the number into her phone and put it to her ear.

Someone picked up and she immediately recognised the voice

"Zoe? What's up?" Max said confused as to why she was calling whilst working

"Max? I was.. Well I'm so confused" Zoe thought she must have pressed his number by mistake, when something clicked in her head.

"Just come to cubical 5" Zoe ordered

Once she hung up she turned to charlotte who was so confused as to how Zoe knew her son.

"Do you know max?" Charlotte asked

Zoe nodded "yeh, you could say that." She was still in shock from the recent revelation. She wasn't expecting to be meeting Max's parents anytime soon. She let out a sigh of relief as she realised how nice his mum was.

"I think max might have something to tell you when he gets here"

Just as Zoe said that max entered into the cubical wondering why Zoe called to tell him to come in here.

"Zo what's up, why did you...?" He stopped in his tracks as he saw the familiar face lying on the bed. "Oh no, what have you done this time mum?" He exclaimed. Typical he thought his mum was forever getting in accidents so this wasn't a shock to him. What he was more shocked about was that she has met his girlfriend.

"The lovely doctor here said I will need an X-Ray" Charlotte repeated what Zoe had told her 5 minutes ago. Zoe blushed slightly at the comment.

"Ah I see you've met our wonderful Dr Hanna" Max said raising an eyebrow at Zoe, who smirked, wondering whether he would tell his mum or not.

"I have indeed, we've been having great fun, the most fun I've ever had in a hospital anyway." Charlotte grinned at Zoe who grinned back recalling their earlier conversation.

"Mum I need to tell you something." Max didn't seem nervous at all, in fact he had been meaning to tell his mum about Zoe but never had the chance. Zoe could tell what was coming and tensed slightly

"I've got a girlfriend" max closed one eye scared of her reaction but grinned nevertheless

Charlotte let out a deep hearty chuckle "mm and I'm Beyoncé" she laughed at the prospect of max having a girlfriend instead of a one night stand

"No mum I'm telling the truth! Now do you want to know who she is?" max said beginning to get fed up of the disbelief

"A nurse?" She asked fully serious

"No better" max grinned

"A doctor, no not a doctor ummm" she was puzzled and about to guess again before max butted in

"Yes a doctor" he said sharply and saw her eyes widen

"You and a doctor, wow I never thought I would see the day, and do I get to meet this doctor?" Charlotte said keen to get her hands on her

"Do you know of this woman?" Charlotte asked zoe, who burst out laughing and replied with

"Oh yes, I certainly do" she chuckled, which made charlotte even more confused

"Mum, your looking at her" max revealed

**Oooooh a cliff hanger! Yes I know I'm mean but oh well! Hehe please review this and tell me what you think I love to hear.**


End file.
